


sleep.

by omilovebot



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilovebot/pseuds/omilovebot
Summary: omi is tired but he just won't sleep. tasuku is worried.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Takatoo Tasuku
Kudos: 9





	sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> it's kinda ironic that I fell asleep in the middle of writing this

Tasuku looks at his lover with concerned eyes. Omi is yawning again, and his eye bags are quite worrying. "Omi?" The green-haired man decided to walks closer to the younger, his voice gentle.

"You should sleep, you know." Tasuku touches Omi's arm, unintentionally making him jolts.

"--! A-ah," Omi looks at Tasuku, realizing it's only his lover who is touching him. "Sorry, Tasuku-san." He looks down to the floor, refusing to meet Tasuku's eyes.

"Omi." The older man's voice is stern now. "You're tired, just sleep." He frowns at Omi, the brown-haired man could be really stubborn sometimes, damn it.

Much to Tasuku's chagrin, Omi shakes his head. "Just a bit more." At that, Tasuku clicked his tongue.

"You're gonna sleep, whatever you're doing is gonna have to wait until then." The older of the two looks at Omi, frowning. What happens next successfully makes the taller man's eyes widen.

Tasuku, without saying anything, carries Omi in bridal style as he walks towards their bedroom. "Whoa--! T-Tasuku-san--?!"

The man with amethyst eyes puts his lover on their bed. Kissing the other's forehead, he strokes Omi's cheek. "Just sleep, I'll be here."

Omi gives up at that, deciding to nuzzle against Tasuku's shoulder and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on twitter @OMILETSGO for more drabble(s) like this!


End file.
